SYOC  A Life of Lies
by Shantelrosebabee
Summary: Originally Your A Little Liar. She had friends before, but they screwed her over. Time for some new ones, ones that she can control. Chapter 7 is SYOC form.
1. Evie Taylor

I grabbed the paper from off of my bed and shredded it, causing a paper cut in the process. I screamed a cuss word at the top of my lungs, but no one was home. Besides my brother, Oliver, who pushed open my door and saw the mess I had made.

"What happened here?" he asked curiously.

"Those little bitches," I stated. "They are totally going down! No longer will they be popular, after I'm through with them. They are going to wish that they were invisible." Oliver stared at me in astonishment, "But Cassie and Olive are your best friends?"

"Not anymore. Not after what Cassie did. I am done with losers like them." I growled. Oliver shook his head and walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Don't forget to clean the mess before mom sees it." I threw a pillow at the door and plopped onto my computer chair.

"_This is just the beginning..."_ I typed and then it share. My phone buzzed twice before I grabbed it.

From: Olive

Whats the dish?

I rolled me eyes angrily, as if she didn't know, and tossed my phone onto my bed. I began to drum my fingers on the computer desk and then stood up, spinning the chair around. "Bertha!" I screeched. Our chubby maid came rushing into the room, boobs bouncing up and down; I rolled my eyes at her shock as she noted the mess in my room. Pillows were destroyed, paper was strewn everywhere, and a bunch of picture frames were smashed.

"Tell my parents, you'll be wishing you hadn't. Do they need to know about you and my uncle?" I asked threateningly. She shook her head and went to grab her cleaning stuff before she began busily cleaning my room. I sat comfortably on my computer chair and searched the internet, looking for a Juicy sweater. Bertha finished within an hour and I spun around thrilled that my room was all clean again.

"Thanks, Bertha." I said sweetly. Last year when my uncle and aunt came to visit last year, I was innocently walking into the laundry room to see if my sweats was in there when I caught my uncle Arte and _Bertha_ making out, nasty! I had cleared my throat and they saw me, they begged me not to tell my aunt Hannah or my parents about them. Do I use it against them? Of course. I mean who wouldn't? Thinking of my uncle, my phone is being unusual testy lately, I think it's time for a new one. I grabbed my Blackberry 3G 9330 smart phone up from where it landed on the bed and called my uncle. "Hey uncle! It's me, Evie...yeah, see my phone I have now, just isn't working for me...I want a new one uncle...no I don't want your old phone...I want a fuchsia Droid X...do I need to tell aunt what happened...okay...thanks! Are you ordering it right now...it should get here in a week...okay...love you...Bye!" I hung up the phone and smiled into my mirror.

Just seconds later I heard my parents pull into the driveway and was suddenly grateful that I had threatened Bertha into cleaning my room; my parents were such neat freaks.

"Evie!" my mother called up the stairs, I sighed and walked out of my room and clambered down the stairs, my Juicy Couture flip flops slapping the stairs.

"Yes mom?" I demanded. She was waiting very impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.

"Darling, your father and I are going to Europe on business, you and Oliver will be staying here with Uncle Arte and Aunt Hannah." she smiled at me. "And we have a surprise for your brother and you in the garage." I rolled my eyes at her as she turned her back and then climbed up the stairs and pushed open Oliver's door.

"Mom says we have to go see our _surprise _that's in the garage." I said and walked back out of his room, he followed behind me and down the stairs. A Ferrari California and a Aston Martin DBS, our mom walked in the room and smiled at us, "So do you like them? The Ferrari is Evie's and the Aston Martin is Oliver's." she gave us her this-is-what-we-are-giving-you-in-exchange-for-not-taking-you-with-us, smile. I smiled sweetly back at her and reached for the keys that were in her palm, "Thanks, mom." I smiled. Oliver smiled and thanked her as well grabbing the keys and pounding up the stairs and back into his room. I followed after him and dropped my keys on the desk as I walked in my room and grabbed my phone, I was about to text Cassie and tell her about my new car, but I couldn't. I needed new friends. I needed them now.


	2. Stephanie Evans

I grabbed my Fawn Grove's high school year book and looked through the sophomores and found the first person I would add to my new group, Alyson Myricks. Dusty blonde hair and sweet gray eyes, super smart, adorable and boring sense of style. She wouldn't upstage me at all and her style could definitely be fixed with my help. Laura Harvey, she had dark red hair and the PRETTIEST green eyes I had ever since. She was really into reading and boring stuff like that, but her sense of style was fabulous, want! Finally, Stephanie Evans, she was a tad bit chunky, but nothing a little exercise couldn't fix. She had chunky brown hair that was flat and frizzy, also easy to fix, but the some of the prettiest chocolate brown eyes EVER! Despite her weight and hair, she knew so much about fashion, which was perfect. Nobody else in the yearbook jumped out at me, except for a few older boys. The first person to be added to my group would be Stephanie Evans, she would be the least tricky and luckily for me she lived right across the street, first Facebook friend request, second talking to her. I logged on to my Facebook and searched Stephanie Evans, her name popped up and I selected it and then clicked add as friend. I waited for about five minutes before my friends request was accepted.

Evie: Hey :)

Stephanie: Hi :)

Evie: What's up girl?

Stephanie: Just flipping through Vogue, wbu?

Evie: Was thinking of going shopping and I really need someones opinion on what would look the best on me.

Stephanie: Have you asked Olive? She's pretty fashionable.

Evie: I need someone who knows more than her. Maybe you should come with me!

Stephanie: Well that'd be kinda fun

Evie: It totally would! You wanna come?

Stephanie: Sure :)

Evie: Kay sweet! Um, 15?

Stephine: Perfect!

Evie: Wear something cute!

I pulled out my DV sandals and decided to base my outfit off of them. I pulled on my favorite pink camisole and a pair of light denim jeans. My hair chose today to be wild and crazy so I french braided it to one side and pinned a light blue flower in the braid. I smiled at myself in the mirror then threw my phone and wallet into my hobo bag. Before I left I grabbed the keys to my car and drove out of the garage, excited to be driving in my new car for the first time. I drove down the block and stopped at Stephanie's house. She came out in a cute ruffled tank top, boot cut jeans and TOMs ballet flats.

"Hey Steph!" I exclaimed as she climbed in.

"Hey Evie!" she said excitedly. "Thanks so much for inviting me to go shopping with you!"

"Of course, I would never pass up an opportunity to shop!" I smiled at her.

"I like the car!" she complimented.

"Thanks," I said. "Its a gift from my parents, they always get my brother and I something so that we can't say anything about them not taking us on their trip."

"Oh wow." Stephanie mumbled.

"Yeah, they do it all the time." I say rolling my eyes.

"That must really suck.." Stephanie said quietly.

"Yeah, at first, but you get over it after a few times." I assure her. We pulled into the mall of few seconds later and went to all of my favorite stores, much to my surprise Stephanie knew a lot more about fashion than people give her credit for. We didn't buy anything, because she was out of money and my parents refused to give me money because I just got a car. What kind of lame crap are they trying to feed me?

I drove Stephanie back to her house at around five and waved good bye. "We have to do this again sometime," I called out after her. "Message me or call!" I spun out of her driveway and drove for a few minutes before I reached my house. Phase One? Check. Phase Two? Check. Phase Three? Laura Harvey.


	3. Laura Harvey

I woke up the next morning in a groggy state, my mind was foggy and my eyes were full of sleep. I swung my legs off the side of my bed and slipped my feet into my comfy warm slippers. I ran a brush through my hair and dragged myself into my bathroom. I stripped off my pajamas and climbed into the shower, the heat engulfed me. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. My hair was an absolute mess from the shower and my turquoise green eyes still sparkled with sleep. I slowly slid my feet along the ground and back into my warm bedroom. I pulled out my denim short-shorts and tossed them on my bed. Finding a shirt to wear was difficult, I needed one that I could wear over my swimsuit, but would look cute just plain without a swim suit under it. I decided on my heather gray tank top and ended up wearing my red swimsuit. I slipped off my comfy slippers and let the towel fall down around my feet I pulled on my under garments and then grabbed my clothes from the bed. I quickly got dressed and then grabbed the brush from off of my dresser and went into my bathroom to brush my hair and fix it. I ended up twisting it into a braid and letting it rest on one of my shoulders. I grabbed my phone from off of my computer desk and went downstairs to get some breakfast. My brother Oliver, was in the kitchen munching on a piece of toast or something and his friend, William Edwards was spinning back and forth on our bar chairs. I rolled my eyes at him and walked to the fridge, he was munching on left over pizza, I gagged and grabbed orange from the fruit bowl. "Not going to eat any pizza?" William mocked. I shot him a glare and then looked at my brother, rolling my eyes. "I don't eat crap."

**Yes, I can see her. 'Cause every girl here wanna be her. Oh, she's a diva. I feel the same and I wanna meet her.**

_Hey there gorgeous ;)_

_What do you want Doug?_

_You ;)_

_Are you serious? I can't right now,maybe later :)_

_Can't wait._

I set my phone on the counter and tossed the orange peels in the trash can. I tossed a disgusted look back at William and walked upstairs.

Bertha was in my room, cleaning up my towel and dirty clothes mess. I noted the disgust on her face as she picked up the clothes. "Is there a problem?" I asked her innocently. She did her best not to glare and forced a smile, "None at all." she turned right back around and walked out, laundry basket in one arm.

I plopped myself on the computer chair and logged on to Facebook, Stephanie was on and immediately IM'd me.

Stephanie: Hey!

Evie: Hi, you want to go swimming today?

Stephanie: Sure. What time?

I looked at the clock on my computer, it was 10:32.

Evie: How bout...12?

Stephanie: Perfect. What should I wear?

Evie: What do you have?

Stephanie: A D&G swim suit.

Evie: That works perfectly! I'm going to wear my white suit, that I got just the other day from Hollister.

Stephanie: Cool! :) Well I should probably go and get all of my stuff ready.

Evie: TA!

I logged off and realized I left my phone downstairs on the counter. I left my room and went back into the kitchen. My brother was in the living room flipping through the channels, William was rummaging around in our fridge, as usual. I reached out and grabbed my phone when a hand slid onto my hip. I felt a soft breath on my neck and then lips.

"Kiss me." he demanded quietly. I turned around and stared into his deep brown eyes. I tilted my head and met his lips, quietly taking a breath. Before I let myself deepen the kiss I pushed him away.

"We can't do this." I whispered.

"What about your room?" William asked.

"Not today, I have plans." I said and leaned forward to kiss him once more, our lips were inches away from each other before I pulled away. "Oops." I smiled and went upstairs, phone in hand. He stared after me, a smirk on his face. As soon as I got into my room I pulled out my phone book and searched for Laura's number.

"Hello?" Laura said answering the phone after a few rings.

"Hey, this is Evie." I stated.

"Oh, hi. What's up?" she asked.

"Me and Stephanie are going swimming. Do you wanna come?" I questioned curiously. She pondered it for a little bit and replied, "Love to. Meet you there?"  
>"Yeah. We'll be there around, um, at like 12:30."<p>

"Okay, I'll see you there." she stated.

"Ta!" I said and hung up. I pulled off my tank top and shorts, putting on my bathing suit and putting the clothes back on. Then I shoved my favorite polka dot towel in the bag I had grabbed and put my bra and underwear in there as well. My brush and make up bag were shoved in there and I slung the bag over my shoulder. I pulled my wallet from my purse and put my wallet in the bag and shoved my phone in my shorts pocket.

My flip-flops whacked the floor as I bounded downstairs. I looked into the living room to tell Oliver that I was going to go swimming and saw him on the couch. Sucking face with is girlfriend, Rose Griffin. I walked out as quickly as I could, I wouldn't want to disturb their perfect time together. Besides they wouldn't have much when Aunt and Uncle got here. I climbed into my car and drove quickly to Stephanie's house. As she promised she was waiting outside and quickly climbed in my car, smiling giddily.

We met Laura at the pool and scoped out the best seats. I looked across the pool as I laid down and saw Olive, flirting mercilessly with Ian Brosnan. "Ugh," I stated. "She disgusts me." I glared at them and snapped my fingers. Getting the waiter's attention, "We want lemonade, now." I said winking flirtatiously at him. He blushed deeply and walked to the food court. I turned to Laura and Stephanie, smiling brightly. "You have to use what you have to get what you want."


	4. Alyson Myricks

Day Three of Finding new BFFs.

I logged on to twitter and found out that Alyson was going to Saks, off to the mall again. I pulled on a cute ruffled dress and my favorite heels.

I pulled into the Fawn Grove's mall and parked next to a nice car like my own, figuring it was Alyson's considering how rich her parents were. I walked inside Saks Fifth Avenue in search of my soon-to-be new BFF and saw her sifting through the clothes. She was looking at a hideous green pullover sweater-vest and I had to intervene.

"Sweetie, that is the ugliest color ever, no offense." I said smiling sweetly staring at the piece of disgusting fabric she held in her hands. She immediately recognized me but didn't say anything she just kept the conversation going, "You really think so?" she asked curiously. I looked at her sweetly and pulled out a D&G Floral Silk Mini Dress. "This." I said smiling.

"I'm not sure if this is appropriate," she mumbled. I laughed to myself and recovered quickly noting the look of distaste that was visibly showing on her face.

"Trust me. Whats the big occasion anyway?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Dinner, with the family. Mom just got back from a big business thing, as well as the fact the I am meeting Catherine's new boyfriend." she sighed and grabbed the dress I had pulled out of the rack. "Would you mind staying to see if it looks good on me?" she asked hesitantly. I thought about it and then smiled, "Of course!" she smiled back at me and went into the dressing room. "What's the name of your sister's boyfriend?" I asked holding a shirt up to my body to see what it would look like. Alison paused before answering obviously trying to remember his name, "Mitchell, um, Mitchell Crouse." she replied and came out of the dressing room, not sure what to think of the dress. I smiled at her, truly smiled, "It looks amazing." she smiled back at me and went back in the changing room to take the dress off and buy it. "Thanks, so much for your help!" she smiled at me and walked towards the cash register, I followed behind her.

"No problem at all. It was fun." I said, "We should shop again sometime."

"That would be fun!" she said. I stopped at a pair of shoes and grabbed her arm, the shoes were Jimmy Choo Nove Patten Leather Slingbacks, and they would look fabulous with the dress.

"Alyson, you totally have to get these!" I practically shrieked, "they would look fab with the dress." she laughed and grabbed the shoes. At the cash register the lady was surprised to see _me_ in here for some reason, I didn't know why but I ignored it, acting like I came here all the time. The total price of Alyson's purchase added up to $1,960. "Wow," I said. "That costs more than the phone I asked for from my uncle."

"Oh wow, maybe I shouldn't get it.." she started.

"Um no," I said forcefully. "But I have to get home and you have to tell me all about dinner with the family after it happens."

"Ha, I bet its going to suck." she stated.

"Doubtful, you will wow them!" I assured her, the look on her face said otherwise.


	5. First Official Sleepover

After I got home I got online and sent a message to Alyson, Laura and Stephanie.

_Hey guys! I was thinking party at my house tonight :D First official sleep over as besties! What do you guys think? I'll call you and we can four-way! :D_

I dialed Alyson's number, waited for her to answer and then called Laura, then Stephanie.

"What do you guys think of having a sleepover?" I asked.

"I'm there!" Laura chirped.

"Count me in." Stephanie said.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I have to study." Alyson stammered.

"What the hell? Your going to study? That's so freaking dull and boring. Besides I was thinking we could figure out how to turn you guys into chicks like me! But if one of us doesn't want to come, then I guess its not really worth it." I said and Stephanie instantly turned on Alyson.

"You have to come," she stated. "you can't just pass up this opportunity."

"Sure. I guess. Let me call my mom." she said.

"You guys. It will be perfect too! My parents just left for Europe or wherever they went and my aunt and uncle aren't getting here until this weekend!" I exclaimed happily.

"Perfect." they agreed.

Bertha came into my room and set down a tray of diet Pepsi and various other treats. "Thanks." Laura stated and I quickly put my hand over her mouth. "She doesn't need thanks. My parents pay her enough." I said and slid off of my bed and walked over to my desk and grabbed my cell. I had one new text message from Stephan Coleman.

_Hey beautiful. How are you?_

_With my besties._

_Olive and Cassie?_

_Ugh. Their so old news!_

_What happened?_

_Bitch screwed my boyfriend._

_Ooh. Rough. Want me to helpp you get over that?_

_Hmm ;) maybe_

"Who ya texting?" Stephanie asked curiously, a Seventeen magazine open on her lap. I shrugged my shoulders and replied,"Stephan. Stephan Coleman." Alison looked at me in shock and Laura's mouth dropped open.

"Isn't he a senior?" Alyson asked curiously.

"Yes," I stated. "He is."

"Lucky!" Laura giggled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alyson asked curiously.

"Very fun stuff." I exclaimed. "After all, it's summer, the time for fun. But I don't think I want to have fun with him."

"So, your saying no? To whatever it is." Stephanie asked.

"Of course. Do you want him?" I asked eying her, Stephanie's face flushed and she turned her eyes away.

"He's cute." she managed to say. I pulled my phone out and replied.

_I actually think you should assk Stephanie Evans to go out sometime._

_Isn't she that heavy chick?_

_Just wait._

_I'll think about it._

_that's all I wanted to hear._

We ended up all passing out around 2:00 a.m. I was sleeping on the floor next to Alyson with my favorite pillow and blanket, while Stephanie and Laura where curled up on my bed. I woke up at around 10 a.m. when I heard someone moving. When I looked up and I saw Stephanie standing in front of my mirror, trying to suck in her stomach. "What are you doing?" I whispered. She whirled around and covered her face when she saw that it was me. "Nothing." she whispered back. I looked at her not believing. "Is it your, um, weight?" I asked. She looked down, sighing.

"Yeah." she replied sullenly. I got up and gently placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I have an idea." I proposed. "We can go to the gym today to work out, then we can work on your diet. You'll be beautiful in no time." She looked at me, trying her best to smile.

"You think that it will work?" she asked.

"I know that it will work." I replied smiling happily.


	6. Fruit and Juice

"Morning." I said to Alyson as she sat up and leaned against my bed, while Stephanie sat back down on the bed. I plopped onto my soft, plushy white chair and called Bertha upstairs.

"Yes?" she asked slightly opening my door.

"We want orange juice, apple juice and fruit. Bananas, raspberries, apples, everything." I instructed. Laura woke up a few minutes after Bertha had come in and rub sleep from her eyes.

"You have a very comfortable bed."

"Thank you!" I said smiling. The door opened again and Bertha came in with the fruit and juice.

"You can leave now." I told Bertha as I plopped a blueberry into my mouth. She closed the door and I heard her footsteps walk down the hallway to Oliver's room.

"So," I said. "Stephanie and I were thinking of going to the gym. You want to come?" Alyson and Laura nodded their heads in agreement. "So that settles it. I can drop you guys off at your houses so that you can get ready and stuff." I said grabbing my car keys. They got together all of their things and headed out of my room and down the stairs. We all climbed into my car and I dropped all of them off at their house before heading home to get ready.

I climbed into the shower right when I got home, my skin was all gritty and disgusting from the sun screen I had put on yesterday. I pulled my hair up into a towel and sat down at my computer. I couldn't let Stephan fall for anyone other than Stephanie, she deserved a cute, nice guy. I got onto his Facebook page and looked at all the wall posts he had.  
>Robin Walthall:<em> "Hey, haven't seen you in awhile! Summer has been a total dragggg wout my bestie! It freaking sucks not being w/ u!"_

Ugh, I thought to myself, she seriously can't think that I'm going to let _her _get back together with Stephan Coleman. I clicked comment and began to type.

Evie Taylor: _"Robin, you seriously don't think that Stephan doesn't know about...Jason. I mean, your practically all over each other."_

I smiled happily with myself and looked for other people to take down. I hoped to myself that Jason didn't mind that I brought him into this. Good thing that he didn't have a Facebook.

David Wold: _"Hey man. Back the hell off of my GF! Evie is mine, not yours. Keep your slimy ass away from her."_

Was he kidding? It was totally over after he cheated on me. With Cassie! That's why I kicked those bitches to the curb. I fumed at his comment and then logged on to my IM

has logged on, intelligent&r$ch has logged on, jockman has logged on.

It' .b!tch: hey guys!

Jockman: Hey Ev!

It' .b!tch: Chris! What's up?

Jockman: Talking to you!

It' .b!tch: cause that's so exciting.

: I'm here to!

intelligent&r$ch: mee to.

Jockman: hey girls.

: hey Chris.

intelligent&r$ch: hey. Um, Evie when are we going to the gym?

Jockman: you guys are going to the gym?

: yeah.

It' .b!tch: you shud come to chris ;)

Jockman: maybe I will ;) I gtg right now ttyl.

Jockman has logged off at 12:24 p.m.

intelliegent&r$ch: I think that you and Chris could be THE cutest couple!

: That would be cute...

It' .b!tch: maybe, maybe. I'll come pick u guys up! Hold on.

It' .b!tch has logged off at 12:36 p.m. has logged off at 12:37 p.m. intelligent&r$ch has logged off at 12:37 p.m.

I logged off of chat and got up and gathered all of my gym clothes together and shoved them in my fancy, new gym bag. First though, I need to add Chris' number to my phone, but I didn't know it. How? I knew like everybody's number besides his! This was not good. I shrugged it off, knowing that soon I would get is number and everything would be fine. If I didn't want to date him, at least I would have another guy crushing on me, I mean who could give that up? I padded downstairs in my flip-flops, my normal shoes, I hardly ever wore anything else. I had my gym shoes packed in my bag along with socks, I absolutely HATED it when people didn't wear socks with shoes that NEEDED socks!

I immediately got in my car and drove to Stephanie's house, picking everybody up as I did yesterday and finally going to Laura's house.


	7. SYOC

SYOC for Life of Lies

Name:

Nickname (if they have one):

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Personality:

What relation do they have to my original characters?

Evie Taylor:

Laura Harvey:

Stephanie Evans:

Alyson Myricks:

**They do not have to have a relation to each character, the relation can be friends, family, ex, etc.**

Relationship:

**Can be one of your own OC or one of mine**


	8. Gym Time

**Introduction of our first new character in this chapter, Amber Lyons, submitted by A-is-4-Ali. To all who submitted a character, not all of their **

**relationships to my characters will work out, some will be changed.**

"Ugh! I'm dying, to I have to keep going?" Stephanie demanded as she jogged on the treadmill. Amber Lyons walked by just then and scoffed at

Stephanie.

"It's going to take a lot more than jogging to get rid of all that." she snorted.

"Amber, get lost. Your just a jealous little bitch, because I didn't chose you to be part of my new group. So go get a damn life and try to lose that thigh

fat, its making me sick." Evie spat at her. She turned and walked away, not saying anything more to Stephanie.

"Um, thanks. I think." Stephanie mumbled. Evie pursed her lips, "No need to. I don't like her anyways." Alyson and Laura were standing in front of mine

and Stephanie's treadmills when Alyson spoke up, "Oh, so you know Cassie?" I looked unhappily at the treadmill and nodded my head, "Yeah, I know

that bitch."

"Well, I heard that she has taken a sudden interest in Stephan." she said, I groaned unhappily and nodded my head. "Ugh, I am so sick of her. First my

boyfriend and now this. What the hell is her problem? Don't worry, I won't let her get your man." I said assuring Stephanie.

"I don't really care about him." as the words left her mouth I suddenly stopped on the treadmill, I couldn't move.

"You don't care about him?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, um. I actually like.." she said not continuing her sentence.

"WHO? You like who?" I asked wanting an answer from her.

"Christopher Shelton." she mumbled.

"He's not worth it, Stephan is the one you want. He's cute, funny and overall just a great guy! Why the hell are you not following with the plan?" I was

angry and I knew that they could tell I was mad.

"Um, I don't really like Stephan." she took a deep breath.

"Stephanie," I said placing my hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to like him. You have to pretend. Then break his heart, like he does to all girls!" I

said, finally sharing my plan. I heard Stephanie quietly mumble to herself. "That was the plan all along? Even if I liked him? You were planning on having

me ditch him? Are you that INSENSITIVE to people's feelings?" she asked, I glared at her ready to say something mean and nasty. "Do you want to be-"

I cut off, I needed them as my friends.

"I mean, your right. I tend to be a little insensitive. I'm sorry! Forgive me?" I asked, looking pleadingly at her, even though I didn't mean it at all. I had

to act like I did right?

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have freaked out so easily." Stephanie concluded. I smiled at her, flashing a fake, innocent smile to the other

girls. They attempted to smile at me, but it ended up failing, miserably. Sad for them. "Sorry you guys, um, my aunt and uncle just got home so I have to

go. I'll drop you guys off." Right before I got in the car my phone went off.

_Could I spend the night tomorrow? -Laura_

I looked back at Laura and she shook her head, telling me not to say it out loud. I replied on my phone instead.

_I'll have to check when my aunt and uncle get here, remind me about it in the morning. Chances are I'll forget._

She smiled up at me from the rear view mirror and turned back to her cellphone. I made the rounds dropping everyone off, making sure that everyone

saw my new car.

**Hope you enjoyed, the characters that were chosen will be introduced throughout the next few chapters! :)**


	9. Not Related

**Introduction to another new character, as I said. I will be changing their relation to the characters because some will not work. Meet Vivian Bryon, daughter of Uncle Artie and Aunt Hannah, submitted by gracefuldarkangel :) Enjoy everyone! I would not mind a few guys to be submitted as well :)**

"Is this how you run their house?" I woke up to an angry feminine voice. "It is completely despicable! How do you expect for me to invite company over

if this house is not in the best shape possible?" My aunt and uncle had officially arrived and I was just waiting for my adopted cousin to come barging

into my room. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Then my door swung open. Sapphire blue eyes stared at me judgmentally. "Do you need something?" I

demanded, sliding out of bed.

"I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me to be here. But while I'm here I want to hook up with a hot girl, have a little bit of fun and

never see them again. So you better find one for me or I tell everyone about you and...what was his name again?" she says. I hurry to shut her up.

"What color do you want this time?" I demanded.

"I'm thinking a firey red head." she said smiling. Luckily I knew just the one, a nice little family with a daughter that moved in just down the street.

"I think I already have someone in mind. Long red hair. Green eyes. Bitchy and sarcastic. Just your type." I told her. She smiled sweetly at me but I

knew behind those sweet blue eyes she was thinking up ways to kill me. "Your the best cousin in the whole world!" she exclaimed and then left my

room.

"Goodbye Vivian." I spat. I hated that girl with every fiber of my being, she was exactly like me, but the lesbian version. Aunt and Uncle had no idea

that their precious adopted daughter was playing for the other team.

"Hey, Aunt Hannah!" I exclaimed fake happily as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie." she said and kissed me on the check. "I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been, how are Cassie and Olive?" I shuddered in

disgust when she said my ex-best friends names. I was fine with Olive, but she would stay with Cassie no matter what. "Oh, trouble with friends?"

"Big trouble. Cassie TOTALLY stole my boyfriend!" I said this while I looked at Bertha. She hurried away with the list of food that Hannah wanted. "Its

okay, sweetie. There was this woman, not long ago that tried to steal your uncle from me. But with my brains and beauty, I easily got him back." she

winked at me and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with her favorite water. "Hannah, could I have two friends come over tonight?" I asked

sweetly.

"So you already have new friends. Of course you can. Who is it?" she said smiling as she took a sip of her water.

"My friend Laura and the new girl that moved in just down the street. I want to make her feel welcome and maybe she can meet Vivian." I told her.

"I have no objections to it. Your uncle and I will be out tonight. One of my old friends invited us to come have dinner with them and it will probably run

late." she said.

"Thanks a bunch! I'll go bring the welcoming package that Bertha made over to their house now and invite the new girl and then I'll pick up my friend

Laura." I smiled and left the room. Vivian passed me in the hallway. "I've convinced your mom to let me invite the new girl over for a sleepover tonight.

Do whatever you want just don't get me in trouble." I whispered as I passed her. The only reason I did anything for her was because she knew about

William and I. Caught us making out once in the shower. Bitch was snooping in my bathroom probably trying to sneak a peek at my boobs or something

disgusting like that. Ever since then though shes held it over me. My brother would flip if he found out about William and I and my dad would kill him.

Therefore whenever she showed up I was required to hook her up with some one.

I walked into the laundry room looking for Bertha. She was folding laundry and sorting socks.

"I just vacuumed the den, I have not cleaned your room or bathroom yet but that is my next job." she said in her heavy Australian accent. "Have you

talked to my uncle yet?" I asked coyly. She nodded her head, "I greeted him and your aunt when they got here and settled them into their room." I

smiled evily.

"So you know what room their in?" I asked innocently.

"Yes," she stated. "In fact, their in separate bedrooms. But I think that you would know that already." The phone rang then and she rushed off to

answer it, it was probably my mother calling to make sure that Aunt Hannah, Uncle Arte and Vivian had arrived safely. "Is the welcome basket done

yet?" I asked. She nodded her head. "In the kitchen."

_Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" I demanded, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around myself. Whoever it was didn't say anything, they just started

opening the door and walked right in. A cool hand rested itself on my thigh and started to trail its way under my towel. I grabbed it and twisted the

perpetrator's wrist.

"Shit, Evie! Let go." William gasped. I dropped his hand and turned to look at him.

"I am so sorry." I said, not really meaning it. That's what happens when you try to rape me in my bathroom. "I thought you were Vivian, I was gonna

kill you for a second there."

"Vivian's here?" he asked making a face. I nodded my head disgustedly. "I hate her."

"Well its too bad I missed your shower." William says pulling me closer to him and reaching to take off my towel. I stopped him, "Eh, no. I don't have

time."

"Again?" he demanded. I just looked at him innocently. "Sorry." I smiled and started to push him out of my bathroom when I heard my aunt's heels

clicking against the floor. "Stay." I demanded and pushed him into the bathroom while I left. "Evie?" she called into my room.

"Yes?" I answered. She saw me and immediately handed me my robe. "I am sorry, I did not realize that you were in the shower."

"Don't worry about it." I told her as I slipped into my robe. "What did you need?"

"Vivian is in trouble and not allowed to hang out with anyone tonight, if you guys could keep things in the den that would be great."

"That's no problem at all." I sweetly smirked. As soon as she left I pulled on my newest Victoria Secret bra, a lace tank top, jeans and a v-neck tee.

Slipping on my flip flops I grabbed my keys and dialed Laura's number.

"Hey, I need to drop something off at this new families house and then I'll come and get you." I said.

"Okay! See you then!" she said and hung up. I hurried downstairs and was about to grab the welcome basket when I remembered that William was

still in my bathroom. I went all the way back upstairs and into my room. "Oops. Forgot about you." I said opening my bathroom door to find William

kissing Vivian. "What the hell is going on here?" I demanded angrily. William instantly pulled away when he heard my voice.

"Evie," Vivian cooed. "So good to see you again. Since my mom has grounded me, I have to get my fun from somewhere. Luckily for me you have a sexy

guy stashed in your bathroom."

"Get out." I growled. "Get the hell out of my bathroom. Both of you." Vivian just smirked and left, but William didn't. "I do not want to look at you right

now." I snapped at him.

"Evie.." he stared but I held up my finger. "If I ever see you again, I will ruin your life."

**Whatcha think? Review! :)**

**X's and O's**

**Rose :)**


	10. Laura's Life

**No new intros...just background kind of stuff :)**

I took the welcome basket and dropped it into the garbage and grabbed my keys. I picked up Laura within about 15 minutes, I wanted to be home just

in case. "Hey girlfriend!" I said as she climbed in my car. She smiled at me and dropped her bag in the back of the car. "So," I started. "What was going

on at home? You don't have to tell, I just wanted to be there for you." She smiled appreciatively at me and shook her head, "It's good to have

somebody to tell my secrets to." I hugged her awkwardly with one arm, keeping the other hand on the steering wheel. "We can save the secretive talk

for my room. I have something to share to!" We walked into the house and the first word out of Laura's mouth was. "Is that a Marc Jacobs?" she asked

this as she saw my aunt. Hannah wiped her hands on the towel and walked over hand extended. "Hi, it's nice to meet you! I'm Hannah, Evie's aunt."

Laura warily shook Hannah's hand. "I'm Laura." After I introduced Laura to my uncle we rushed upstairs and past Oliver's room.

"So, what was it that you had to tell me?" I asked curiously. She just looked at her hands and didn't answer. "Laura," I said. "You can tell me anything."

She smiled at me and then opened her mouth to speak, "My stepdad, he hates me. I thought it was just because I'm not his child, but it's not that. My

mom is never home and when she is, she's always doing things for Count Von Bastard. She never gives me her attention. Ever. A few years ago I got

into the habit of cutting myself. It took away the pain of being beat and scold by my stepdad and the hurt of being ignored by my mom." she took a

deep breath tears coming to her eyes. "I stopped the cutting about a year ago...someone had noticed a scar and pointed it out. I told them it was from

an accident, that happened years before. I don't think they believed me though. After that I couldn't cut myself anymore, I didn't want to risk anybody

noticing. None of the cuts were very, life threatening, so they faded so that hardly anybody could see, unless I pointed it out. My stepdad still beats me

from time to time. He's says I''m a bastard child and he will never have me as his daughter. If you think that's bad, my real dad, left my mom to marry a

stripper, before I even knew him. They have two kids now and live just down the street from my mom's house." I stopped her then.

"Wait, doesn't Cassie's family live down the road from you?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, actually her family does." she stated. "I think I saw my dad come out of their house a few days ago."

"That's who he married!" I said excitedly. "He married Cassie's mom, Diane, she was a stripper!" I smiled evilly, I had something to destroy Cassie with.

My phone went off and I checked to see who it was. "Who the hell is this? Some idiot just texted me."

_Hey. I just want you to know, that I'm not interested in you. Other guys might be, but I'm not. Sorry, so go back to somebody who's actually interested. Bye. _

_-__Chris_

"That asshole!" I exclaimed furiously. "Christopher Shelton, will never have another girlfriend as long as I live." I stated through clenched teeth.

"Really?" she asked. "If you don't want him Stephanie will probably go for him. I mean she has liked him since like 5th grade. That's commitment right

there." I gave her the look that said don't mess with me and climbed into my computer chair. She pulled my other chair up to the desk and sat as I

tweeted something.

_I may not look like much, but sweetie, I can promise, no girl will ever like you. Ever AGAIN!_

I didn't wait for anybody to comment this time. I immediately grabbed a paper and pen from my desk drawer and plopped on my bed. "Now. This is

what you've been waiting for Laura. The first bitchy thing that you will do with the fabulous Evie Taylor."

"Wow, I'm so lucky." Laura said and sat down next to me on the bed.

How To Take Down Christopher Shelton

I jotted down a few notes and smiled happily with myself. It was just a rough draft for now. Besides, I could edit it at anytime I wanted. It was my list

and nobody, besides me and Laura would know about it. Nobody.

"Are you hungry?" I asked tucking the notebook back in my desk drawer.

"Yeah, a little bit." she stated. I rung the bell that Hannah had put in every room, she didn't like straining her voice she's a singer, and waited for

Bertha to come so I could tell her what type of snacks we would like. She came running in a few seconds later, "What would you like Evie?" she asked

sweetly, it was obvious that she was on her best behavior. "I would like a Fiji water and salad with the fat-free ranch that auntie Hannah brought with.

Laura?" I asked.

"Um, I would like a Voss and a fruit salad. No pineapples or oranges though. Strictly apples, pears and bananas. They have to be cut up though and I

don't want any of that disgusting FAT-infested dressing. I want it fat and sugar free." she smiled sweetly and waved as Bertha left the room. "Dude!" I

excaimed. "You SOO know how to handle help!" She blushed and hid her face.

"Oh, just years of bossing around my cousins. No big deal." she laughed, I laughed with her. Then the bitch decided to show up.

"Whose this?" Vivian demanded standing in my doorway.

"I told you to get lost earlier skank. Why are you back?" I growled. She just snorted at me and walked even further into my room. "I don't see what you

owe me. Unless this chick is it."

"Vivian, once you made out with him you lost all chances of me ever helping you get anyone again." I snapped. "Now turn your ugly ass around and get

the hell out of my room."

**Review! :)**


	11. Secrets

"Who the hell was that?" Laura asked as I slammed my door. I was furious, not only had she made out with the guy I liked, she thought I would still get her someone after that. Stupid bitch.

"My cousin, she's adopted and every single time she comes into town she makes me hook her up with some chick. Instead she decided that it would be fun to make out with my newest fling." I said fuming.

"Do her parents know that she's a lesbian?" Laura asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"What are you thinking, my devious fiend?" I asked.

"Well, how screwed would she be if her parents found out?" Laura pondered. "I mean, they probably wouldn't be too happy."

"I would love to out her to her parents, but I can't." I said, discouraged. Laura stared hard at me, Evie Taylor, saying she couldn't do something didn't happen often. "Why not?" she asked.

"She has a secret on me. Um, you know William Edwards?" Laura nodded her head and eyed me questioningly. "Him and I have sort of had a thing of and on for the past two years or longer. Vivian knows this and she's holding it over my head."

"If we are sharing secrets, I have something to tell you then." Laura answered, not surprised at all by my confession.

"I'm listening. Friends share these kinds of things. It keeps us close." I smiled at her. "Okay, um, I am dating, Spencer Brookman." I didn't hide my shock very well, in fact, I am pretty sure that my mouth fell open. But whose wouldn't? She was dating Spencer Brookman, he was in, "College? College Spencer Brookman?" I asked. She simply nodded her head. "Yeah. College, Spencer Brookman." I laughed to myself. "That's so cute."

"Eh, I guess." she made a sour face. "Pretty sure that he is cheating on me."

"Bastard." I said, but I was totally being a hypocrite. How many times had I cheated on my ex with William, quite a lot actually.

"I guess, but it doesn't really matter." she said smiling. "I can get revenge easily." I couldn't help but laugh at this, she was going to be a great little minion, I chose well. "We could start getting your revenge now. I mean, my aunt and uncle went out for dinner and my brother invited some of his friends over."

"Then why the hell are we still up here?" Laura demanded and got up to leave my room. "Wait, we have to look hot." I stopped her and pulled out a low cut shirt and skin tight skirt. "Put these on." I also pulled on an equally low cut shirt and found a pair of comfy denim shorts. "Perfect," I said, staring into the mirror. We made our way downstairs and found them in the den watching some action R rated movie. Guys these days. Oliver was sucking face with his girlfriend on the recliner, Rosie's sister was awkwardly sitting next to Tyler Kingsley, a super hot guy that I had never seen hang out with my brother before. There was also, William, shudders and some random guy that I didn't know, maybe Rosie's brother or cousin? Who cares, he was cute and couldn't take his eyes off of Laura. I took a seat next to Tyler and tossed a smirk towards William. He didn't even look towards me. I made myself comfy and looked over at Laura, who was getting to know the other guy quite well.

Rosie and Oliver disappeared about five minutes after we got there, probably to the spare bedroom. I let my hand graze Tyler's thigh and whispered, "Sorry." Giving him a sweet innocent look.

"Don't worry bout it." he smiled at me and let his hand rest on my thigh. "I would kiss you right now, but I'm getting death glared from that Will guy over there." I turned to look at William's killer gaze.

"Oh he's fine, probably just jealous." I smiled and grabbed Tyler's hand, pulling him towards the bathroom.


	12. It Couldn't Get Worse

**There will be a double update today :)**

This was nothing like kissing William and he was the only thought on my mind as Tyler's lips played with mine. He lifted me up onto the counter and pulled

my lips to his once more, I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close to me. I wished that William would walk in now, I wanted

him to be hurt just like I was when I caught him with Vivian. That selfish bitch who only cared about herself, only thought about herself. Did he know how

much it hurt to catch him with her? I thought it was bad when I caught Cassie and David together, but this this was worse. Then the worst possible thing

that could happen did, a tear escaped from my closed eyes and slid down my cheek. Tyler pulled back slightly. "Evie?" he asked and then noticed the tear.

"Shit.." I pushed him away from me and slid off the counter. "You tell anyone you saw me cry and I will make sure that you never have children." I

threatened and wiped away the horrid tear and left the bathroom. When I walked out of the bathroom it was complete mayhem and panic. Vivian had

somehow found her way downstairs and was terrorizing my brother.

"Why are you even here? Nobody likes you anyways. Why don't you take your ugly ass and go back to wherever it was that you came from." Oliver

growled at Vivian. I looked for Laura and found her standing in front of Rosie, keeping her from tearing Vivian's head off. "You slept with my brother you

whore!" Rosie growled at Vivian. Now I was confused, I thought Rosie's brother was with Laura.

"Sorry hun, but I'm gay." Vivian said calmly, not even addressing what Oliver had said to her. I walked over and grabbed Laura's arm. "We're leaving."

She let go of Rosie and walked away with me. They could figure out their own problems. I was sick of Vivian's crap. I don't think that I could have made

anymore noise as I walked up the two flights of stairs to my room. "Everything alright?" Laura asked as I slammed my door shut. I looked at her and

smiled, "Of course. I just hate Vivian." I answered.


End file.
